smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoshi's SML Movies
Yoshi's SML Movies (Abbreviated as YSML) is a series by Yoshi22816 that focuses on stories in the SML Universe-Y an alternate universe where these stories actually happen. Characters Main Characters * Black Yoshi * Bowser * Bowser Junior * Brooklyn T. Guy * Chef Pee Pee * Cody * Jeffy * Joseph * Mario Recurring Characters * Craig The Devil * Dexter (New Character) * Goodman * Jackie Chu * Mama Luigi * Rosalina * Shrek * Sonic (Semi-New) * Toad * Tony The Tiger * Woody Episodes Season 1 (September 31 2018-Present) This Season introduces us to the world of YSML and there is a Story Arc about an infection that harms the universe. Season 2 (20??-20??) Season 2 was announced on May 2nd 2019 though it is unknown when it will start. The only episode announced was Jeffy's Game Night 2. On May 6th 2019 a two part episode was revealed Chef Pee Pee's Cake Problem, and Bowser's Birthday. It was also announced that another arc will happen. On May 20th 2019 it was revealed that the Arc will have something to do with Sonic. It was also Revealed that 2 more episodes exists called Black Yoshi's Pre Order and Bowser Junior Goes to The Farm. Via the episode list on YSML.com. (It isn't an actual website so don't go to it)A few more have been revealed on the YSML website though they have been taken down Universes Many Episodes take place in other universes (Note: I wont name all but I will name notable ones.) * Universe-Y - The Main Universe where most episodes of YSML take place in and is a Parallel Universe to * Universe-120807 - The Main SML Universe * Universe-101516 - The Main Titototter Universe * Universe-071118 - The Main Kirbstomp Universe * Universe-S -The Parallel Titototter Universe where YTT (Yoshi's Titototter Movies) takes place * Universe-K - The Parallel Kirbstomp Universe * Universe-2847 - The Universe where The Infection Arc takes place * Universe-9349 - The Universe where Dexter and Joseph's Great Adventures takes place * Universe-1998- The Universe where YSML Pokemon takes place Spinoffs * YSML Pokemon- a series where Junior, Cody, Joeseph, and Jeffy among others go on a journey in the Pokemon World. * Dexter and Joseph's Great Adventures- An Comedic Adventure series where Dexter and Joseph try to find out whatever happened to Joseph's Mom (As unlike SML she actually died in YSML) but this mystery unfolds into something crazier Differences between SML * The characters aren't Human * Joseph's Mom actually died * Sonic is different then he is in the SML Universe (Note: I won't state them right now) Trivia * This series is the main series by Yoshi22816. (Second being Dexter and Joseph's Great Adventure.) * In Season 1 the best Received episode is Joseph and The Dog while the Worst Received was Jeffy's Pool Party. * There was originally gonna be an episode called The Aftermath but it was merged with The Infection. Category:Series Category:Yoshi's SML Movies